


15 Hands

by Basingstoke



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-07
Updated: 2001-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stephanie Cabot is the activist from "They Eat Horses, Don't They?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	15 Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie Cabot is the activist from "They Eat Horses, Don't They?"

Stephanie was eying Ray skeptically. "You are *not* Detective Vecchio."

"Am so," Ray said.

"I assure you, he is," Fraser said.

"No, I've *met* Detective Vecchio. For one, he was Italian."

"Northern Italian," said Ray, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stephanie frowned and Fraser leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Her face softened. "Oh. Okay. Um, I'll saddle the horses."

Ray watched her walk away. "Fraser? That is an attractive woman. I can't believe you've never dated her."

"What makes you think I've never dated her, Ray?"

Ray whipped his head around and stared at Fraser. Fraser was giving him the big-eyed Mountie look, which meant he was up to no good. "You mean ice cream in the park, walks on the beach sort of thing?"

"Is that what *you* mean, Ray?" Fraser opened his eyes even wider. Ray was about to answer when Stephanie returned with three horses.

"I seduced him on the haybales," Stephanie said. "He's got a great mouth. Ray, can you actually ride?" She handed Fraser one set of reins as his cheeks went pink.

"Uh, I did once, when I was maybe nine." Ray looked at the horses, then looked at Fraser. "By 'great mouth' you mean--"

Fraser cleared his throat noisily. He was getting pinker by the minute.

Stephanie led a sleepy-looking brown horse over to Ray. "Well, it'll be fine. Just don't freak out if you fall off." She knelt down and cupped her hands. "Step up!"

Ray raised one foot.

"Other foot."

"Oh." He stepped on her hands with his other foot and she lifted him up into the saddle, which was a weird feeling. "Hey! Okay."

She handed Ray the reins. "Just hold these and follow us." She grinned. "And he's got a great tongue, to be specific."

Fraser very quickly turned around and fiddled with the saddle. Ray could barely hear him mutter "Oh, dear."

*


End file.
